as férias dos cavaleiros de ouro
by Miss Sug-San
Summary: Após todas batalhas o santuario está um tanto quanto... destruido, e Saori decide reforma-lo, e se eu continuar falando a história perde a graça... (Odeio sumarios)


Bom esse eh o meu primeiro fic de CDZ... Vai ser muito bom se ficar como eu imagino...  
  
Alias, o anime/ Mangá Cavaleiros Do Zodíaco, não me pertencem... Ah se pertencesse...  
  
Capitulo 1 -O que faremos agora?  
  
Após a batalha de Hades, Athena ressussita todos cavaleiros de ouro, todos cavaleiros dormiam tranqüilamente no santuário... Até que...  
  
Voz no auto falante–O BANDO DE PREGUIÇOSOS!!! ACORDEM PRA CUSPIR!!! SEUS DURMINHOCOS, ZEUS AJUDA QUEM CEDO MADRUGA!(ainda não estava gritando, imagina...)  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Saori –sem resultado tenta de novo, gritando agora...VAI LOGO Aldebaram!!!  
  
Voz no auto falante –AH EH ASSIM EH!? BOM DIA, BELAS ADORMECIDAS, O SANTUARIO TA SENDO INVADIDO por... Por... ESPECTROS MUTANTES!!! A SAORI TA MANDANDO VOCÊS SUBIREM PARA A SALA DO MESTRE EM 5 MINUTOS, HAHAHAHA...(agora ele realmente tava gritando... resumindo ninguém conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos...)  
  
Saori –já chega Aldebaram, se eles não acordarem agora eu ponho o Seiya pra cantar...  
  
1° casa...  
  
Mú –QUE!? Onde? Espectros mutantes? Droga mais uma inveção para acordar agente... A que ótimo... Perdi o sono... Vo ter que ir nessa porcaria de reunião...  
  
Nem passaremos pela segunda casa...  
  
3° casa  
  
Saga -Acorda Kanon...  
  
Kanon –mais 5 minutos mãe... Zzzzzzzzz  
  
Saga com raiva –pra começar eu não sou sua mãe, e não, sem 5 minutos, e... ACORDA SEU FOLGADO!  
  
Kanon pulando da cama, literalmente -já acordei... o stress...  
  
Saga muito bravo mesmo -pra começar eu te deixo viver na MINHA casa, consumir a MINHA comida, ultilizar as MINHAS coisas, abusar da MINHA paciência, estragar a MINHA vida... e você ainda fala pra mim relaxar?!  
  
Kanon – O.O já intendi....  
  
4° casa...  
  
MDM(não to com paciência pra escrever Máscara da Morte o tempo todo então... vai assim mesmo) –maldita Saori, eu devia tela cortado em mil pedacinhos e colocado em potes de maionese, em conserva, e deixar exposto com um cartaz enorme "Aqui jaz, uma riquinha metida que se diz ser Athena" na minha sala de estar... E fazer uma oferenda com os restos mortais daquele Bezerro maldito (esse é o nosso "querido" Deba)... Quando tive oportunidade...  
  
5° casa...  
  
Aioria –PQP, não acredito... Marin que horas são? (ai de quem pensar besteira...)  
  
Marin com sono –6hs... volta a dormir  
  
Aioria –PQP, o que aquela va quer a essa hora da madrugada... EU podia ter matado ela naquele dia maldito dia... (pra quem não se lembra... há um capitulo que a Saori entra na frente do Seiya, que estava com a armadura de sagitário, e diz pro Aioria atacar ela, pq se ela fosse realmente Athena ela conseguiria se defender do ataque... Se lembraram... que bom, se não prblema de vcs...)  
  
6° casa...  
  
Shaka –meu santo Buda daí- me paciência pra aturar essa chata... Mas a propósito... O que ela quer agora?  
  
7°casa, vazia como sempre... Próxima...  
  
8° casa...  
  
Milo morrendo de sono -lá vou eu de novo... um dia eu ainda solto minha preciosa coleção de escorpiões no quarto daquela miseravel...  
  
9°casa...  
  
Aioros –eu salvei a vida dela e é assim que ela me agradece? Eu devia ter deixado Ares matar ela e fingir que Athena sempre esteve dentro da sala do mestrel...  
  
10° Casa...  
  
Shura –ESPECTROS MUTANTES? Excalibur!!!  
  
O que restava da casa de Capricórnio desmorona na cabeça do espanhol...  
  
Shura –"Que ótimo... Não tenho mais casa, e ainda por cima, aquela chata resolveme acordar agora... Ela não sabe que durante a noite de sexta tenho vida social intença? Tão intensa que cheguei faz...15 minutos..."  
  
11°casa...  
  
Kamus –droga...Hoje está calor... e ainda tenho que acordar cedo? Quem aquela adolescente pensa que é? Aliás por que nós (cavaleiros) obedecemos aquela incopetente? E sew ela não for Athena?  
  
12° casa...  
  
Afrodite –que abusada é aquela... Ai! Estragou meu sono de beleza... Eu devia ter acabado com aquela biba abusada...  
  
5minutos mais tarde... No salão do mestre...  
  
Saori –que bom que todos estão aqui, como eu pedi...  
  
Milo –"e agente tinha escolha?"  
  
Saori –eu tomei uma decisão importante... Eu vou reformar o santuário, vou reconstruir as casas de vcs primeiro...  
  
Saga/ Kanon –Aleluia, aleluia!  
  
Saori –Saga e Kanon falaram alguma coisa?  
  
Saga –eu? Senhorita?  
  
Kanon –nada, não eu disse Maravulha... que é maravilha em... em... Africano...  
  
Saori – ah bom... fico feliz que pensa desse jeito... continuando... como vou recnstruir a casa de voces... não poderão ficar aqui no santuário... e isso demorará 3 meses...  
  
Todos –O QUE?  
  
Saori –isso mesmo... simplificando: DESAPAREÇAM DA MINHA FRENTE DURANTE 3 MESES, AMANHÃO NÃO QUERO VER NEM UM VESTIGIO DE VOCS A HORA QUE EU ACORDAR AS 5H DA MANHA .... entenderão?  
  
Todos –aham...  
  
Saori –que bom... e pra vocês não dezerem que sou uma mão de vaca.... um cartão de crédito da minha fundação de valor ilimitado pra cada (dessa vez ela foi um pouco legal...)... soh pra evocês não aparecerem na minha frente durante 3 agradaveis meses. Certo? Então, FORA!!!!  
  
Casa de Áries...  
  
Os cavaleiros estavam fazendo uma reunião pra saber oque fariam esses 3 meses...  
  
Aldebaram –depois eu sou filho de uma vaca, eim? Vaca é ela...  
  
Shaka –Mas o que vamos fazer durante esses meses?  
  
Milo –baladas, festas, garotas...  
  
Kamus - batendo na cabeça de Milo Sem chance... eu naum passaria 3 meses indo pra balada, alias nem 2 dias...  
  
Mú –unh pensativo  
  
Shaka –podemos ir pra Índia meditar...  
  
MDM –NÃO  
  
Kamus –vamos pra Sibéria treinar...  
  
Milo –não a Sibéria é fria e eu odeio frio... Odeiooooo...  
  
Mú –já sei!  
  
Afrodite –Ah vamos pra algum lugar que esteja tendo algum desfile de moda...  
  
Shura –o senhor "eu sempre tenho razão ou uma idéia boa" teve uma idéia...  
  
Mú –obrigado pelo senhor "sempre tenho razão ou uma idéia boa"...  
  
Aioria – fala "eu sempre tenho razão ou uma idéia boa".  
  
Mú –e se nós fossemos viajar?  
  
Kanon –pra onde asno... digo Áries... todo mundo quer ir prum lugar diferente...  
  
Mú –faremos assim, nós temos 12 semanas pra viajar...  
  
Aioros falando pela primeira vez -cada cavaleiro vai ter uma vez pra escolher o destino... e passaremos uma semana no lugar escolhido e assim vai indo...  
  
Kamus –acho que devemos começar com a de Áries... e ir subindo...  
  
Shaka –isso mesmo... vamos comprar as passagens... e como Dohko nãom tah o Kanon escolhe qundo chegar na 7°casa...  
  
Mú –jah sei pra onde vamos... dando um sorrisinho  
  
Continua...  
  
A/N: Bom esse eh soh o começo... espero que gostem e acompanhem minha fanfic... Ah eh deixem reviws, comentem a vontade, critiquem, deixem dicas, sei lah escrevam... bjks pra todos... 


End file.
